


downpour

by crytalstellar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rain, playing in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crytalstellar/pseuds/crytalstellar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>unconventional playing in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	downpour

**Author's Note:**

> ah. i'm almost caught up on cross-posting. i've got six left to put up. ;; 
> 
> anyway, so. it doesn't rain often where i live and when it does it's either too much or not enough to allow for playing in the rain.
> 
> anyway, i hope you guys enjoy.

_Drip._

You reflexively reach up to your face and feel something wet before looking up at the murky grey sky. The forecast had only been 66% chance of rain when you had checked the weather forecast before you both had decided to head to a park nearby his house to hang out.

“Looks like it’s gonna rain…” Seven says as he walks alongside you. “If you don’t have an umbrella, my jacket’s big enough to keep us both dry~”

“Oh.” You had already pulled the compact umbrella from your purse. “I… have my umbrella.”

“…but, but, but,” Seven whimpers, looking at you with puppy dog eyes. In response, you avert your eyes and pop open the umbrella.

“Come on, let’s head home.”

“…are you sure you don’t wanna share my jacket? I promise it’s nice and warm~”  

“…tempting, but I think we should hurry before it rains any harder.” You hold up the umbrella high above your head and motion for him to join you underneath. After a moment’s hesitation and a particularly loud huff, Seven grabs the umbrella from your hand. He holds it up and with his free hand, pulls you so you’re standing side by side beneath it.

“This way, we both win~” he proclaims cheerfully, slipping a hand around yours.

You flush red, feelng slightly embarassed, but don’t say anything. The both of you hurry through the park as the pitter-patter of the rain gets increasingly louder, signifying that the rain is indeed getting stronger.

As you walk, you notice puddles starting to form on the sidewalk, near the cracks and edges. Perhaps, if the rain stops sometime before you leave the park, you and Seven can delay going home and instead just hop around and play in the puddes.

Suddenly, you feel a strong tug and next thing you know the both of you are running. You glance at Seven to try to figure out what caused the abrupt change in pace. He notices your gaze and flashs a determined grin. Your heart skips a beat and it’s almost enough to disguise the uneasiness growing in the pit of your stomach.

“Jump!” he yells out suddently.

Instinctively, you obey.

It seems that Seven didn’t want to wait until the rain stopped to play around in the puddles.

He lets out a satisfied sigh. “That was a good one, wasn’t it?”

He has a point. The splash from the puddle you both jumped in was truly magnificient. You had been hoping to avoid getting wet, but at this point it’s, well, a little too late.

Before you can answer him, Seven starts tugging at you again, “Oh! There’s another one!”

He races toward another puddle, with you lagging about an arm’s length behind. Unlike before he doesn’t signal for you to jump too and when he jumps you end up getting yanked forward. This causes you to slip and lose your balance. You end up falling, face first, on to the ground next to the pavement with a hard thud. Seven, whose hand is still firmly holding on to yours, topples right on top of you.

Now you know for sure- dirt and grass do not taste good in the slightest.

Seven, realizing the position you’re in, jumps up and moves to your side, rolling you over onto his lap so that you can finally breath some fresh air.

He half yells your name out, “Are you okay?”

You spit and sputter, trying to clear your mouth of any dirt. “Seven…. I think I’m dying…”

He stares at you with wide eyes and latches onto one of your hands, “What?! No! You can’t!”

“I… I’m sorry,” you croak dramatically, “I… I…”

“What is it?” Seven asks, leaning forward.

“I…” you roll your eyes back and flutter your eyelids, pretending to die dramatically.

“Wait! No… NO!!!!” Seven half-sobs loudly. “You can’t… not yet…”

You lie there, as still as you can manage, doing your best to contain your laughter. You feel Seven shift a little and if feels as if he’s bending over.  A second later, you feel somethng warm and soft brush against your lips. Surprised, your eyes shoot open just as Seven pulls away.

“Ah… y-you…”  you stutter.

He grins smuggly. “It seems a kiss doth saveth my lady from a death most foul!”

“B-but… my lips were d-dirty…”

“Oh?” he tilts his head to the side. “You were so cute, I didn’t even notice.”  
  


Your face heats up instantly. Looking pleased with this reaction Seven reaches up and wipes your face with one of his sleeves. Then he leans in, a playful smirk gracing his features. “Now that you’re clean, would you like me to kiss you again.”

Stare.

Seven takes your silence as a yes, and moves to close the distance. At the last second, you raise your hand and move it between your lips- blocking his kiss. “Not now. We should really get back home. We’re both soaked now. If we don’t hurry, we’ll catch colds.”

Seven pouts as he pulls away. Slowly he rises to his feet then extends a hand to help you up. Gladly, you take it. Once you’re standing, you brush off some of the dirt while he goes to retrieve the umbrella. He must have accidentally dropped it during the fall.

Then you resume your walk back to Seven’s house. You notice he’s a little more deflated than normal so after a few moments of walking you clear your throat. ”Erm, if you want, we can… resume what we were doing once we’ve showered.”

He perks up immiediately. “You mean, in the shower?”

You blush. “N-no.”

Seven visibly pouts at you.

You’re lying, but you think it’s better to leave him to find that out on his own.


End file.
